It is known to construct refuse loader arm assemblies utilising the principle of pivotally extendible and retractable arms. The arm assembly may include two or more pivotally connected limb members and terminate in a grab device adapted to grab the bin containing refuse. The limb members may be actuated so as to cause the arm assembly to extend pivotally towards the bin so that the grab device will be in a position to grab the bin. Once grabbed, the bin may be lifted to a dumping position over the refuse storage chamber in the collection/compaction vehicle by reverse actuation of the limb members.
However, these prior art arm assemblies generally require a separate actuation of the grab device to cause the bin to tilt to its dumping position so as to discharge its contents into the storage chamber. The tilting of the bin has normally been achieved by the actuation of a hydraulic cylinder operable between the outer most limb of the arm assembly and the grab device. The grab device tilt cylinder works in concert with the other cylinders operable mounted on the limb members.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved loading assembly suitable for use with refuse collection/compaction vehicles.